


Kinktober Day 1: omorashi

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kinktober, NSFW Art, Omorashi, kidnapping?? Implied kidnapping?? I guess?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: *shows up to kinktober four days late with piss* What's up my tablet charger broke right as october startedAnyway here's a picture of bruce wayne pissing himself cause this fandom needs more piss content
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976215
Kudos: 20





	Kinktober Day 1: omorashi




End file.
